Reduced instruction set computer (RISC) architectures were developed as industry trends tended towards larger, more complex instruction sets. By simplifying instruction set designs, RISC architectures make it easier to use techniques such as pipelining and caching, thus increasing system performance.
RISC architectures usually have fixed-length instructions (e.g., 16-bit, 32-bit, or 64-bit), with few variations in instruction format. Each instruction in an instruction set architecture (ISA) may have the source registers always in the same location. For example, a 32-bit ISA may always have source registers specified by bits 16–20 and 21–25. This allows the specified registers to be fetched for every instruction without requiring any complex instruction decoding.